


Observation

by Nighttime_Glow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humans, Humor, M/M, Mating, One Shot, One shot in two parts, Ratings Differ, Rituals, Smut, observation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighttime_Glow/pseuds/Nighttime_Glow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean,” Castiel whispered in a low, hushed voice, which made Dean jump from surprise.<br/>	“Cas,” Dean said sternly with a hint of edge to his warning. “We've talked about his. Personal space!”<br/>	“But Dean, I've been observing humans lately. I've noticed how close they like to be to each other. I thought that you might enjoy it also.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be in two parts. The first part will NOT have smut in it, and the second part will. Got it? Okay!   
> Another note: This is my FIRST Destiel fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it!

“Dean,” Castiel whispered in a low, hushed voice, which made Dean jump from surprise.  
“Cas,” Dean said sternly with a hint of edge to his warning. “We've talked about his. Personal space!”  
“But Dean, I've been observing humans lately. I've noticed how close they like to be to each other. I thought that you might enjoy it also.”  
“Dude-” Dean started to say but cut off quickly. Instead of talking, he looked at the beautiful blue – eyed angel flabbergasted. Studying humans? What did he mean by that? What did he see? What if – no! Even if he did, he would have never known what it was.  
“Dean...” Castiel inquired.  
Dean didn't answer because there were too many thoughts going through his head then crashing into each other at the speed of freight trains. He was hoping with all of his frail, tortured heart that Cas didn't see how his favorite sport was played.   
“Dean!” Cas repeated, this time a little louder and a tiny bit needier.  
Deans worried forest green eyes met bright, yet sad cerulean blue ones. “Cas, tell me. What exactly did you see?” At this moment, Deans bottom lip was quivering in fear for his angel. His innocent little angel. His baby in a trench coat.  
“Dean, what I saw really confuses me.” Cas lifted his eyebrows then furrowed them together in a quizzical way. “What I saw, were two people eating each other like you do to a piece of pie.”  
Dean cleared his throat, “Cas. Do you, um, mind showing me what you saw?”  
At that moment, Castiel started pacing around Dean as if it was some sort of Satanic ritual and Dean was the sacrificial lamb. He had one hand on his chin and his eyes showed admiration and pride. Deans breath hitched under the angel's gaze. As if a fuse was ignited, Cas ricocheted across the room and stood to face Dean. Dean could feel Castiel's hot, steamy breath on his neck - and hey! - he wasn't really complaining.  
Dean watched and waited while trying to calculate Castiel's next move. The angel cocked his head to the left, the angelic head tilt. He sauntered a few steps back. A few steps away from Dean. A certain sadness engulfed his heart as Castiel moved farther away from him.   
Castiel then began the pacing again. This time, he began moving through different motions. Simple ones. First he loosened his tie. Then he opened some of the buttons of his pristine white dress shirt.   
Dean just stood there and took it. He just watched. Expecting. Awaiting. And then, Castiel pounced.  
[*]  
“Hey Dean?” Castiel mumbled into Dean's bare chest.  
“Mm?” Dean replied still stuck in a hazy trance from his last 'game.'  
“I'm glad I got to show you what I saw. You have much intellect on this subject.”  
“It's all a sport Cas,” Dean grinned leaning down and latching onto Castiel's neck. He sucked it slowly drawing out moans from the angel. His angel. Biting his neck, Dean created a purpling bruise and claimed his territory as his.  
“Dean,” Cas pleaded. “I have one more thing to tell you.”  
“And what would that be?” Dean replied breathing a quick puff of air into Cas's ear making him squeal.  
“The people I was observing were Sam and Gabriel I asked them about it and they said it was a mating ritual the humans enjoy. I'm glad it brought you pleasure.”  
And Dean Winchester exploded right then and there in a fury of pain and pleasure.


End file.
